Shifting and Fluctuating World VersonGensokyo
by Apathetic Man
Summary: Othinus throws our main character into Gensokyo. Well, at least the locals fight fair instead of using hitscan explosions. What defines a main character? The poverty, the free loaders, the black hair or the name with religious connotations? The power to float above reality or the power to bring down to reality? A story of self doubt, random references and multiple retries.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

Chapter 1:

The day was slow, so the main characters had nothing better to do than loiter around Rinnosuke's store browsing the odd selection of miscellaneous items from the outer world.

"But you see, dragons are the highest gods of Gensokyo, they can bring creation or destruction. They are apart from the youkai around here by one or two orders of magnitude. Dragons hardly ever show themselves. And even if you don't understand everything we discussed right now, as long as you think about it later, it will be alright. This way, all the world's underpinnings will slowly come clear to you. And by the way, what about your flower-viewing? It's been some time already since you arrived." [1]

Despite the ability "to discern the name and purpose of items", Rinnosuke's skill as a salesman was rather lacking.

"So we started talking about cameras and somehow that lead to dragons, ze?"

"Has it occurred to you that we've had this conversation before? ", the bored red-white shrine maiden answered while leaning against a wall, while her companion rummaged through the inoperable cameras.

This observation was not insignificant.

Elsewhere, in the outer world, a main character well known for the fantasy ..., well the name of the power isn't so important, faced off against a blonde girl with a pointed witch's hat for the tenth, hundredth, thousandth time?

But unlike what usually occurs in Gensokyo, the one with the strange name with great religious connotations did not win over the magician, or to be more precise the magic god.

The very pinnacle of what an ordinary magician can become.

Magic was a skill invented by those who were not blessed with any supernatural abilities so that they could catch up to those with talent.

Here was the lance wielding magic goddess Othinus, brandishing "Gungnir".

Terrorist attacks, infiltration, all those battles were fought over the completion of the lance.

A good question to ask is, "what happened to the original Gungnir?" How does a god misplace something like that? What prevents that god from re-acquiring it?

Had the lance escaped her domain?

It couldn't be anything but the work of _devils_.

In the end it did not matter, for the lance was but a tool to direct her power.

A weapon is nothing more than an extension of the user and is only as potent as its user.

"I can't crush you with this world and I can't seem to crush your mind, so I'll move you."

"To where?", the spiky haired boy answered.

"You said I haven't destroyed any of those colored glasses, or rather I am unable to as I am nothing more than a person who creates as you put it. There is heaven the celestial realm, hell, makai, the underworld, the netherworld, the Pure Land, Yomi, the abyss, Mount Olympus, the fairy island, Nirai Kanai, Asgard and _Gensokyo_."

The main character paused for a moment for the implications to sink in as a wide grin appeared on the girl's face.

"You are not my problem anymore, _Fantasy Killer, _I wonder what _the Land of Fantasy_ will do to you. Maybe you'll meet a person that can do what I cannot, that is _breaking_ you."

Before the boy could process what just happened, he was plummeting toward the Earth, but unfortunately for him a lake broke his fall.

His collision with Misty Lake created a giant wave that smashed against the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The mistress of the mansion was displeased.

Very few denizens of Gensokyo were aware of what was happening in the outer world. Except for those who dealt with the dead and the Gap Youkai, very few were aware anything was amiss.

Even though separated from the outer world, Gensokyo was still a part of the outer world.

The humans were unaware that time was being looped.

The youkai had long since lost their sense of time. For youkai, what difference is a second to decade?

To the youkai, time only mattered when dealing with humans, so few even cared if anything was amiss.

Could the youkai stop whoever was resetting the world?

Perhaps, but they had no incentive to.

The Gap Youkai was fully aware of what recently happened that the _Fantasy Killer _was dropped into Gensokyo. Normally, she would ask Stiyl or Kanzaki to greet him, but this was Gensokyo.

No one is better than her in manipulating human feelings, rationality, interests, ethics, and necessary values, _the Silver Star_ used to say, for what were they but boundaries?

Hate versus love, risk versus reward, logic versus passion, right versus wrong changing the balance was nothing more than changing the boundary.

So the double faced woman with long blonde hair reached for her parasol and headed off to Rinnosuke's store to ask that main character to deal with the other main character. She'll do nothing more but observe as the events unfold after that.

Flandre, the younger sister of the mistress had escaped the mansion in its confusion curious to see what happened outside. The water was still so it was safe, though rather shallow for the lake. The fairies that remained after the giant splash laid in the shallow water out cold. Among them was Cirno, who believed she could take the wave head on for she was the _strongest_.

"Is it broken?", as her gaze was attracted to the single non-fairy among the bodies.

Kamijou Touma, the main character got up quickly as the winged figure approached him.

"What are you?" The crystalline winged girl asked.

"An ordinary high school boy," he reluctantly answered.

"Would you like to play with me? You seem pretty sturdy." She said.

"With all the _continues_ I used up so far, I disagree. I may have used up my last one," As he forced himself smile.

That boy would pathetically hit continue no matter how many times he loses.

"So that means, you can't use a continue!"

**Taboo "Kagome, Kagome"**

Danmaku approached Kamijou from behind, but he quickly dodged before he was surrounded.

"Holding back?"

**Taboo "Four of a Kind"**

Kamijou Touma was quickly reminded of a certain orange jump suit wearing ninja.

**Taboo "Forbidden Games"**

The crosses converged on the target, but they did not connect. The boy dodged them with minimalist movement and muttered, "This attack may have more volume than Biagio's, but none of the speed."

Flandre was overjoyed when she heard that comment. Here was a toy that would be hard to break.

This boy hasn't even begun flying or firing back as if mocking her, so she increased the volume of Danmaku.

**Taboo "Forbidden Fruit"**

Despite the increased volume, the boy did not start flying or firing. He simply weaved through the danmaku, as any ordinary high school boy would weave through crowds when he was late for supplementary lessons.

Reimu and Marisa watched the spectacle from the distance. At first they decided to intervene, but seeing how effortlessly that boy was dodging they just decided to observe the outcome.

A mere human facing off against a vampire isn't unheard of, but this human did not fly or shoot back, he didn't even take the fight very seriously at all as if he had faced much worse opponents than a mere vampire.

**_Taboo "Maze of Love"_**

The trap did not work as the boy quickly caught onto her scheme.

**Forbidden Barrage "Catadioptric"**

Not as effective without walls to reflect off of.

The danmaku increased in volume to the point even Reimu and Marisa had to start dodging stray bullets.

The bullets did not hit the boy, he continued to dodge them with minimalist movement. By then the lake had entirely evaporated, eliminating the chance for the boy to use running water on the vampire.

**Taboo "LÃ¤vatein"**

She swung the huge flame sword at him and he simply held his right hand to the side.

People would think it would burn the target up, but the boy simply caught the blade of flame with his bare hand.

"Stronger than Stiyl's, do you also have a stronger version of **Innocentius**?"

Flandre was taken aback at the ridiculous turn of events.

The boy yanked on the sword and Flandre flew towards him. When the sword was yanked from her hands it disappeared.

Flandre decided to simply claw him with a physical attack as danmaku seemed to be ineffective.

The boy saw this coming and sidestepped grabbing onto one of her wings as she flew past him.

The wing he grabbed shattered like glass with that familiar sound.

Flandre gave a cry of pain.

As the boy relaxed and tried to apologize she ripped his right arm off as an act of vengeance.

The air began to change. The power sealed within that boy's right arm was a peculiar one.

In the confines of Academy City it took the form of a transparent dragon, like in the incident with the alchemist, or that other one with the level 5 Railgun who was on the border between human and Raijin.

Outside Academy City it had no real form.

Maybe Gensokyo shared some similarities with Academy City for a dragon appeared.

Its form only made definite after being sprayed with danmaku, which merely painted its body so that onlookers could see it from miles away.

Flandre was sent flying from simply the dragon's roar which seemed to shatter the very air around it.

Thus, Marisa stepped up and began to confront the dragon. Reimu was unsure if she should defy one of Gensokyo's highest God's for such a trivial manner, then she remembered that she was Reimu.

"Calm down", the boy whispered.

The dragon subsided and vanished as if consumed by an even higher power. When the dragon vanished they could see that boy once again perfectly intact with all his limbs.

**Love Sign: Master Spark**

The boy simply raised his hand and caught the beam. It burned his hand just as **dragon's breath** had. Eventually the beam subsided.

"For being the very peak of what an ordinary magician can become, a magic god, you should finish this yourself Othinus."

Marisa was taken aback thinking the boy was referring to her, but quickly realized he wasn't.

Reimu turned to the one with the pointed hat and realized the one beside her wasn't Marisa.

That one-eyed exhibitionist just sneaked up behind them, they couldn't feel her presence, yet as they looked onto her, she seemed to exert a greater pressure than the dragon that came before her.

"So it didn't work. It seems the one that breaks can't break you, the one who cleanses god and purifies the devil. Well, I'll just leave you here. Outside these borders, you are the main character, with that **_Fantasy Killer_** of yours, you have scored victories against people you shouldn't have. Without any proper knowledge of how to truly use your power, you simply used it as a bludgeoning tool. Your power brought hope to people who valued the original world, the power to destroy fantasy, but here in the Land of Fantasy it can only bring despair."

The shrine maiden of paradise almost thought those words applied to her and how she bludgeoned people with her Yin-Yang Orbs before she learned to fly, but it seemed they applied to that Kamijou boy, who also has a ridiculous name and ridiculous power.

With a wave of her lance, Othinus recreated Misty Lake.

Marisa stared at the other blonde pointed hat wearer. The way she exposed her skin was like a challenge to those who would harm her. So this girl around her age is the pinnacle of ordinary magicians? Then she realized that this girl was Odin and was as ancient as that Gap Youkai.

"Maybe I'll wear more clothing than that if I reach that point."

"Was the spiky haired boy a dragon god or at least the avatar for one? That girl was apparently a god of magic, so it was a fight between gods brewing? I should really get more donations with all this nonsense I have to deal with." The sound of someone drowning broke Reimu's train of thought.

Everyone except Kamijou could fly. Such misfortune indeed, "I never get paid for all the incidents I solve; too bad beating up incident starters isn't actually a job." After experiencing such hells, thinking back to the morning before his fight with Othinus began was how he had come to cope with things.

References

[1] wiki/Curiosities_of_Lotus_Asia:_Chapter_19

Author's notes:

This idea was steeping in my mind after a while after reading NT9 and "Collapse of an Eastern Fantasy". Never had much free time to write this due to University, but I just decided to write this just to seed the idea as there seem to be only 3 crossovers for TAMNI and Touhou for some reason. This is my first fanfic, so don't expect updates, but feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2: No Direction

Moments earlier...

The double faced woman with long blonde hair reached for her parasol and headed off to Rinnosuke's store to ask that main character to deal with the other main character.

Yukari could have asked Ran to inform Reimu, but Ran persuaded her to do it herself as she had the ability to create gaps.

Unfortunately for Reimu, she did not have Ran's persuasiveness and had to fly to Misty Lake with Marisa tagging along.

Reimu never gets paid for resolving such incidents, she had a feeling it would be in violation of some kind of labor law, but unfortunately for her, bludgeoning people with Yin-Yang Orbs did not legally qualify as labor. A shrine maiden's only source of income can be the donations that come in. That would be bearable if she didn't have freeloaders eating her food and scaring worshippers away.

Who were they dealing with anyway? The Gap Youkai did not divulge.

The only information she got was "fish the Imagine Breaker boy out of Misty Lake."

When she got to the scene, the Misty Lake was more like a puddle.

Flandre wasn't holding back whatsoever, spamming spell card after spell card, but they all failed.

All failed against an opponent who never left the ground or fired any shots of their own.

A youkai might regard it an insult, for someone to do such things during a duel, but Reimu knew that boy was an outsider, who didn't know of the rules of their land or much less fly.

She had witnessed many outsiders who were eaten by youkai, killed in the first shot, but that boy controlled his body with such precision. His moves may have seemed amateurish, it was clear he had no formal training whatsoever, but each move was highly calculated by honed instinct as if he dealt with danmaku before.

"Is that outsider as stupidly talented as you are, ze?"

**Taboo "LÃ¤vatein"**

The boy caught the flaming sword with his bare hand. Now the main character duo was wondering if this boy was even human.

The appearance of that dragon was much evidence against being human.

The sudden appearance of another blonde pointed hat wearing magician who had the power to recreate Misty Lake was also probably not human.

To outsiders this was a sight to behold, to Reimu and Marisa; this was like any other incident.

Back to the present...

Well, that boy who handled Flandre without much effort was now drowning apparently.

Marisa's next course of action was to say,

"Oh well, time for the burial rites...Farewell, spiky boy. I pray for your happiness in the next world.", as Marisa clasped her hands together.

"Don't just kill me off!"

It seems like the spiky haired boy could in fact swim and he swam to shore.

The shrine maiden could sense that the one-eyed exhibitionist was dangerous and that aiding the spiky hair, Reimu would simply be antagonizing her. Could she beat her in danmaku? Probably, but the chances of that one-eyed girl knowing the rules of engagement in Gensokyo was low. It was highly likely that this god-like girl would resort to something as unfair as invisible explosive hitscan attacks.

**Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"**

Danmaku was launched at such a high speed, it formed a sharp spear.

"So this is where it went," commented the One- eyed god catching the spear by the tip.

The magic god took the spear and threw it in a random direction as softly as she could.

She threw the spear with such force that space was torn apart, leaving a gap of sorts. Rather than returning to Remilia, it returned to her as she was the original owner.

How would a second Gungnir change things?

"Thanks, but I already have my Mk II, so you can have it back" as the magic god dropped the spear on the ground no differently than how some teenagers would ditch there old phones.

The magic god walked through the gap and the boy rushed forward after her, but the tear in space was sealed before he could pass through.

"You have some nerve. Thrashing moving water onto a vampire's mansion, ripping off my sister's wing and sending her flying."

"First time I've met vampires before," the boy bluntly replied.

"What's up with your unenthusiastic response? Do you know what a vampire is?"

"Let me see if I can recall Stiyl's lecture. Let's see, volume 2, they are Cain's descendants. A vampire is certain creature with the characteristic of immortality, immortality which grants them infinite useable magic power that defies the laws of entropy. Crosses are useless against them. They are weak to **Deep Blood**, which is both very tempting and deadly poisonous to them."

Remilia was taken aback when the boy mentioned **Deep Blood**.

"But a certain girl told me that above all that they are no different from us. They cry, smile, get angry, get happy, laugh for others, and act for others," Touma went on, but then he stopped talking.

**"I don't want to kill anyone. I decided that I'd rather kill myself than kill other people."**

How long ago had he heard those words?

Kamijou had decided to kill himself if it meant that everyone else could be happy. His very existence jeopardized the lives of all those Othinus brought back.

In the end, the Will of the network talked him out of it and exposed his insecurity.

Touma wanted to live. It was a selfish, pathetic desire.

"So now you're crying. That's a more suitable response to a vampire's presence."

**The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas** by Ursula K. Le Guin was a certain short story.

It was a story about a utopia where everyone was happy. It was a city whose good fortune required one innocent child to bear perpetual darkness, filth and misery. Most citizens came to terms with the horrible truth, but there were a handful that decided to walk away from Omelas.

Touma had resolved that he would fight for himself that he would fight for his own world, his own universe. He would fight for the place he belonged. The tears stopped and he declared,

"My universe is the universe that's in here," placing his thumb against his heart.

It seemed a green haired shrine maiden had appeared at some point and with great enthusiasm she said,

"Yes, don't be distracted by the what if's, should of's and if only's. The one thing you choose yourself: THAT is the truth of your universe," before she was punched in the cheek by the other shrine maiden.

"What are you even talking about?"

Touma was shocked.

He was shocked at the missed opportunity.

"Why didn't you say grit those teeth?"

Really, Touma should say those lines more. Touma recalled that fight with a certain level 5 albino and how he was able to say those words. To find solace in the past, to remember his original universe, was how he has come to cope with things.

Remilia was annoyed that everyone was ignoring her. Sakuya had returned with Flandre in her arms bridal style. Meiling was still at the mansion drying off her clothes. As for the shut-in witch, she was unaware anything had even happened.

Remilia reached for her spear and was reminded of that girl who caught her spear. That person couldn't be anyone, but the original owner.

Then it dawned on her.

The misty fog caused by the destruction of the original Misty Lake had dissipated. The sun was up and Flandre with only a single wing also had no parasol. Those of the Scarlet Devil Mansion quickly returned to their quarters, they would deal with this nonsense another day.

Reimu grabbed the spiky haired by collar and flew towards the Hakurei shrine with the ordinary magician and player 2 colour shrine maiden following behind her.

Kamijou Touma did not have a very pleasant trip.

At the shrine the Gap Youkai was waiting for them.

The place was littered with newspapers all prominently showing a picture of a certain dragon.

The Gap Youkai has heard much about the Imagine Breaker boy from the outer world from the subordinates under her alter ego.

Alter ego is quite a stretch considering her human identity in the outer world isn't all that different from her identity in Gensokyo.

No one is better than her in manipulating human feelings, rationality, interests, ethics, and necessary values, _the Silver Star_ used to say, for what were they but boundaries?

Hate versus love, risk versus reward, logic versus passion, right versus wrong changing the balance was nothing more than changing the boundary.

The recent exploits of Othinus have impeded her activity in the outer world, now that a second barrier was wrapped around the Hakurei barrier. The Hakurei barrier could be manipulated to let the Imagine Breaker pass through, but this second barrier was controlled by Othinus.

It seemed that the magic god has given up breaking the Imagine Breaker boy and simply opted to dispose of him.

It irked Yukari that Gensokyo was being used as a waste basket. That term was used before, as Gensokyo was a home for youkai and other undesirables.

After a somewhat lengthy explanation of Imagine Breaker, as well as the magic god to the 3 playable characters, they learned the following about the boy:

1. He is poor and has amnesia.

2. Freeloaders eat his food.

3. Frequently adds weeds he collects from parks into his dishes as seasoning, while onlookers assume he's some sort of diligent volunteer worker.

4. Is Academy City's most prominent incident solver, but receives no compensation for his deeds.

5. Has to pay his own hospital bills.

6. Characters he has faced include: magicians, a certain white haired person with the power to manipulate vectors, nuns, saints, another right hand user, angels, cyborgs and is now facing a god.

7. Wins battles against people he shouldn't have with no formal training whatsoever.

8. Miraculously surviving supernatural attacks on a daily basis have honed his dodging skills.

9. The people around his age group which he beats up become playable...main characters.

10. Has many admirer's and followers of both gender, but remains distant to all of them.

11. Has no idea what the true power of his right hand is and simply bashes people with it.

12. His no kill policy has irked many people.

13. His name can be written as "the one who cleanses god and purifies the devil," which as great religious connotations.

14. Has a vague connection to dragons from what his arm seals, to what his power does to the fact he has a cousin named **Tatsugami Otohime (Dragon God Youngest Princess).**

15. His signature power **Fantasy Killer **seals away a great power that sometimes takes the form of a dragon.

"So basically, he's the Reimu for the outer world?"

"Also that he's the nephew of the Dragon God?"

"Dragon Gods can bring creation or destruction and he's the destructive kind, so we need him back outside pronto to restore the balance."

Touma was dumbfounded when they added the part about the dragon god, but Yukari simply nodded in agreement.

Marisa was fantasizing about what she could do if she could reach Odin's level, the ultimate ordinary magician that could be called a god. To destroy Reimu's, I mean the main character's near perfect win record, so that losses approached infinity. Reimu then smacked her over the head to **break her fantasy**.

Reimu was a little disturbed by the similarities that main characters could share. She recalled the points presented by that magic god in an attempt to break him.

What was a main character, but a miserable pile of secrets? Secrets which a main character took to their grave, as all the relationships that main character built up were all shallow.

People would worship a piece of chewing gum on the sidewalk if it had saved them.

That you were nothing more than what your name described you as.

To have your blonde best friend with a speech impediment turn out to be a spy paid to watch over you.

To be a main character that keeps the world in balance and getting no reward for it.

**None of those points bothered Reimu at the least.**

**What disturbed her most was this boy in front of her was basically a gender bent version of herself. **

**It's creepy and unsettling. Were they right? Did she have no femininity whatsoever?**

"So while you're here, you might as well fight as many opponents as you can if you are uncertain if Othinus will give you another continue," the Gap Youkai suggested.

Though this suggestion should be taken likely, as such a face could only be made by a sadist.

Authors Notes:

This story is getting kinda weird, but you can't have common sense in Gensokyo.


	3. Chapter 3: A Certain Newspaper

** Page 2**

* * *

A long time ago, the world long ago was much different than it was today.

It was a world where those with talent ruled those without.

Those with special talent were revered as gods.

A certain girl could not stand how the world was set up.

She called upon the high gods but they refused to listen.

What could a mere human girl do to get these gods to listen?

What mattered most in this world was power and through her resolve she gained it.

By losing an eye and hanging herself on a certain tree, she gained a power to defy the gods.

With her band of followers she waged a war against the greatest of gods.

In the palace of the Great Dragon God, she confronted him.

"Die monster, you don't belong in this world."

"It was not by my hand that I was granted this power. I was called here by humans who wished to pay me tribute."

"Tribute? You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..."

"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a saviour such as you!"

"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... Have at you!"

"Are you blind Dragon God, I'm no man."

The girl was certainly no man; she was a god in her own right.

**Ryuo no Satsuiki (Killing Breath of the Dragon King)**

The Dragon God underestimated what a single human could do.

**Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"**

Reality was torn apart as the lance was thrown with such tremendous speed. As a fragment of the world approached to meet the Dragon God's beam, it took on the shape of a giant lance. The walls of all the phases were crushed, transformed into a swirl of deadly weapons resembling sharp shards of glass, and ploughed through the Dragon's breath and struck its target with lethal force.

The Dragon God was at her mercy.

The young girl had stolen the throne of the Dragon God and forced the dragons under her rule.

The dragons could move freely through heaven, hell, netherworld, and the Earth, but only under the direction of that one-eyed girl.

The territory of the dragons was reduced to a small patch of land in Japan.

Not all dragons obeyed the new God.

These rogue dragons would be cut down by knights and saints under the direction of that new God.

Their dying voices divided the sky and caused thunderstorms.

That girl always changed the coloured glasses, to prevent the humans from rebelling against her.

To keep the dragons in order, the new God took drastic measures.

She kept the Dragon God's youngest daughter, Otohime as a hostage, sealed her within a human form with her memories overwritten.

The great clans of Tatsugami, Kamijou, Hakurei and many others were subjected to the new gods rule. That new god destroyed their symbols of power and they were rendered more or less human and forced to obey. They were given mortality and forced to become servants who kept the new status quo.

With her great power, the magic god rewrites reality, to the reality we all know.

This greatly infuriated a certain half-dragon who still retained his memories.

Though he appeared to be merely human, Kamijou Touma was the reference point of the old world and was tasked to keep the world at balance.

He held a great power, but his power paled in comparison to what that magic god could do.

So he sealed and concentrated all his power in his right fist to forge a weapon that could slay gods.

The **Fantasy Killer**, though not as flashy or effective **as Fantasy Seal** or **Fantasy** Heaven, it was able to do something the other variants could not.

It was not a power that lets one float away from reality. It did not grant Fantasy Nature that made the user invincible. It was the opposite.

It was an ability that enforced reality, the power to destroy that which was invincible.

The boy charged at the new god.

"This hand of mine holds an awesome power!"

"Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!"

**"FANTASY KILLER!"**

"Thwack."

Though the Fantasy Killer could potentially slay gods, it was incompatible with any other ability, and Kamijou Touma was more or less human. He was struck down by a physical attack that had no supernatural aspect to it.

With is dying breath he uttered, "Othinus, have you lost your way? Haven't you become what you despised? An unjust god?"

"..."

"I'll be lenient on your transgression, I'll simply take away your memories," she said as she stabbed him in the head with her lance.

With his memories fading and fading life, he muttered, "silly, my memories are in my heart."

"We'll see about that."

In his next life, Kamijou Touma would continue to battle magic god Othinus and they battle to this day.

How many lifetimes have passed since that first battle?

Aya Shameimaru will be sure to update this story when new information becomes available.

**Article by: Aya Shameimaru**

* * *

Kamijou Touma was speechless when he read one of the many newspapers littered across the floor.

Touma finally uttered, "what is this?"

"Don't think too much about it. Nothing written in those newspapers are ever true. Well at least we can all agree you are no Dragon God like you claim so that's a good start," Reimu replied.

Sanae was rereading the paper over and over with stars in her eyes already anticipating for the next issue.

Author Notes:

Just a crack idea.


	4. Chapter 4: Punish the Hypocrite

As time passes, some characters are left behind and forgotten.

Some meet their end in a spectacular way, having their soul consumed by a transparent dragon.

Others simply fade into obscurity.

Such characters get no appearances, not even in the form of cameos.

They anticipate their next appearance only to discover that their role has been stolen by a newer character.

It was as if their only reason for existing was for the main character to overcome them.

There are those who simply pass on without resistance, but some others don't go down without a fight.

Rika was one such girl. She was a genius human engineer who invented all sorts of things. Her creations included anything from artificial monsters to flying tanks.

Her crowning achievement was Evil Eye Sigma which secured her the position of extra boss at one point, whatever that means.

Despite all her achievements she was overshadowed by a certain Kappa engineer.

Nitori Kawashiro had stolen her position.

How was it even possible?

Rocket packs and extending arms weren't all that impressive, especially compared to Evil Eye Sigma, a tank capable of flight, life like enough to be mistaken for a youkai.

What was so special about that Kappa's rocket pack? She had one too.

Though she had to admit Hisoutensoku was the ultimate diversionary tool for giant mecha warfare.

That Kappa's optical camouflage didn't even work properly.

Regardless of the reason, Rika was replaced.

She spent her lonely days working on the newest iteration of the Evil Eye series, her Evil Eye Upsilon, but what dawned on her was she did not have a sufficient power source to give her Evil Eye Upsilon a decent operation time.

She spent considerable time tinkering with the machine for what seemed like decades.

In fact, they were decades.

Despite being an ordinary human who isn't even a magician, she seemed to be able to sense that the flow of time was distorted on some level.

Rika was truly a misfortunate soul.

Yet it was that misfortune that led her to the answer she desired, in the form of Hina Kagiyama, a goddess of misfortune.

Hina Kagiyama fed off the misfortune of humans.

It was the food that fuelled her and it was soon to be the fuel that fuels Evil Eye Upsilon.

With the various tools at Rika's disposal, she caught the goddess of misfortune with little resistance and integrated her into the reactor of Evil Eye Upsilon.

Nitori had always liked humans, though she never knew exactly how to act around them.

She had always admired humans and their ingenuity.

While the strong polished their fangs, the weak polished their minds.

Humans were such weak creatures who had managed to conquer and tame the world around them.

She could do nothing but feel admiration for that flying death machine with that "Y" inscribed below its eye which seemed to compose most of its being, until it started shooting at her.

**Double Up Wound Sign "Pain Flow Rapid Fire"**

Twin spirals of bullets spinning in opposite directions were fired wildly into the air. It was hard to tell if the pattern produced was intentional or created by accident.

Nitori flew as fast as her rocket pack would take her toward the safe haven of the Hakurei Shrine.

It was the job of that shrine maiden to deal with these kinds of incidents.

As the playable characters were sipping tea and the other main character was sighing after reading yet another article, Nitori entered the scene with a pained face.

The attack of Evil Eye Upsilon had caught the main characters off guard.

They hadn't taken flight yet so they were pinned down by heavy fire.

So it was up to Touma's **Fantasy Killer** to create a blind spot so that Reimu, Marisa and Sanae could take flight.

**Flawed Sign "Broken Amulet Cluster Grenade"**

Grenades were launched into the air. When they detonated broken amulets flew in every direction. These broken amulets themselves broke down into even smaller pieces creating a shrapnel cloud of flak.

To escape the attack unscathed required a miracle.

**Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle"**

Sanae created a miracle.

Why is it a reference to Moses?

Is Sanae truly faithful to the goddesses she serves?

None of that matters as the sea of shrapnel was parted, which gave Reimu and Marisa a chance to attack.

**Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"**

Contrary to what many would think would happen when you shine a light at a giant eye, the light from Reimu's attack did little against the machine because it was a machine and not a youkai despite its appearance.

Despite this, the attack had sealed Evil Eye Upsilon's movements which allowed Marisa to use her attack to full effect.

**Love Sign: Master Spark**

From the triple play, Evil Eye Upsilon was brought to the ground and Touma charged at it.

A girl with twin braids escaped the wreckage and yelled,

"I just wanted my position back so why do you oppose me!"

Touma was reminded of himself when he heard those words.

Did he have a right to stop this girl?

To stop this girl who was fighting for her own world?

At some point that girl had pointed a gun at him.

At some point Touma spotted a green haired girl in a red dress within the wreckage.

That girl with tears in her eyes shouted,

"Why is it so wrong for a human engineer to be recognized in the presence of Kappa? My Evil Eye Upsilon is way superior to any E-ARM!"

"If you wanted to be recognized, why didn't you use your talents to create something to end suffering than create it?"

The girl with the gun wavered and her aim was off.

The girl with the gun wavered as she heard those words and thus her aim was off when the gun discharged.

Despite being in possession of **Fantasy Killer,** it could be argued that Touma's greatest weapon were his words and actions.

To break illusions, you first must break their resolve.

The shot harmlessly whizzed past Touma's head and in the next moment Touma's fist met with Rika's cheek.

Was Touma a hypocrite?

In the heat of the moment, none of that mattered.

He simply charged forward to end the incident.

Touma went over to the wreckage and attempted to get Hina out of it, but Reimu stopped him.

"Don't touch her. If your **Fantasy Killer** can dispel curses, it would probably kill that goddess of misfortune on contact."

Reimu, Sanae, Marisa and Nitori proceeded to fish Hina out of the wreckage.

"A goddess of misfortune?"

It was strange meeting one for the first time.

Touma had always cursed his own luck.

He would always utter "fukou da."

He wondered if Index who ate him out of house and home was a misfortune god at one point.

He wondered if she would disappear if he touched her, but of course only as a joke in something called a 4-koma.

Throughout his ordeal, Touma realized that he wasn't a misfortunate soul after all.

Touma simply had no luck.

He didn't have bad luck or good luck.

Touma was unaffected by the concept of fortune.

As long as he had the resolve, he could push forward through any circumstance.

Would he have been able to beat people like Accelerator if he was truly unlucky?

Wasn't it the reason why he ceased to say that old catch phrase of his?

While in deep thought, Kamijou Touma was crushed to death by darkness.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So the story will be difficult with the main character dead right?


	5. Chapter 5: Attempt 2,684

Kamijou Touma had died once again, and once again he pushed continue.

Kamijou Touma awoke in a small village straight out of a feudal war era movie, a considerable change from the futuristic setting of Academy City.

Was he still in Gensokyo?

Even though Gensokyo was sealed off from the outer world and changing the phases had little effect on it, its flow of time matched the outer world. Though humans could not comprehend the reset, the youkai could.

Despite being able to sense such distortions in time, youkai generally cared very little as they did not age.

Well, Kamijou could look toward the bright side, at least in this world; no one was out to hunt him, but he knew he could not remain idle.

Due to a small change in events, Reimu was at the shrine trying to get a certain drunken oni off the donation box.

It was night time and she sensed a rustle in the nearby foliage.

"A youkai?"

What appeared out of the foliage was a boy. From his clothes it was clear he was in outsider. From the rips and tears, possibly a homeless vagrant.

"There's no food here so find someplace else!"

Reimu had only eaten 2 meals that day and wasn't keen on sharing what she was saving for tomorrow.

"I'll donate."

"How much?"

"2000 yen," with those words Reimu gave in.

In his original world, he would have never considered doing this, but in his current predicament, money did not matter.

Though Touma did get food, he didn't get much, but he did understand the Shrine Maiden's perspective from his own financial troubles.

In the end Touma got to eat a single sweet potato which he had to cook himself, while Reimu continued to attempt to pry the oni from her donation box.

"So this is the 2,684 th attempt and your still in Gensokyo?"

Touma turned around and was faced with the Gap Youkai once again. From past conversations, he did pick up that this person is quite influential in the outside world or was considering all the remodelling Othinus had done.

Then her words finally dawned on him, "2,684th time?"

Touma had long since stopped counting his losses.

Such a number had become meaningless, especially in the land of fantasy where the youkai retained their memories.

As the youkai remember, events playout differently from previous loops.

Nitori had become so over familiar with Rika after those countless loops that the human engineer could not help but get caught up in the kappa's pace.

Nitori kept Rika too busy for the human engineer to even harbour such thoughts as envy even if Parsee was involved.

Then it dawned on the Shrine Maiden, "so where did your other 2,683 donations go?"

With an annoyed face the red-white threw persuasion needles in the spiky haired boy's direction, but with a tilt to the side he dodged them all and proceeded to dodge everything that the Shrine Maiden threw at him as if everything was choreographed beforehand.

The spell card rules were implemented as an equalizer between humans and supernatural beings. A form of duelling that did not favour the one with simply overwhelming power.

There were limitations in danmaku patterns as they had to be possible to dodge.

Faster attacks such as those that moved at the speed of light required wind ups that advertised the incoming beam or beams.

Such duels were vastly different from the fights Touma had been used to where attacks were launched with the intent to kill and his right hand had to be used to cut open a path for survival.

Such rules made greatly catered to someone like Kamijou Touma.

**Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle", Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier", Boundary "Duplex Danmaku Bounded Field"**, were all ineffective against the wielder of the "**Fantasy Killer**".

As long as that boy possessed that hand, he could break free from any supernatural bindings and borders.

As long as his opponent was in view, he could read her next move before she made it.

So the "**Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden**" stopped looking at the boy and started shooting in random directions.

From an onlooker's perspective, there doesn't seem to be an advantage to not looking at your opponent, in fact it would seem like a disadvantage, but it worked.

With his precognition sealed, Touma was fumbling around the ground confused at what his next move should be.

**Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-"**

"The boundary surrounding the barrier can't be seen in and of itself, so it appears to everyone that an enemy is there," is the explanation of the attack Reimu gave to Marisa. [1]

Looping around a small world?

2 facing Mirrors?

Did Reimu's explanation even make any logical sense?

Well, common sense doesn't belong in the land of fantasy.

She seemed to move in a straight line, but somehow completely surrounded the spiky haired boy.

He was preparing for a frontal attack, but the red-white delivered a drop kick from behind, not unlike how Kuroko's.

Such an attack was simply a taste of what was to come in the future whether the spiky haired boy knew it or not.

Onlookers included the loli oni Suika, the Gap Youkai and the ordinary magician, Marisa who frequently visited the Hakurei Shrine.

New onlookers joined them.

Iku Nagae was an ambassador of the dragon palace who warned of upcoming calamity.

She did not think much of the appearance of Othinus in Gensokyo, nor did most of the residents, but the loud minority had become quite the nuisance with their complaints.

That minority complained that the spiky haired boy wasn't enough to end the incident.

With aid of Raiko the taiko drum, Nagae gathered the incident solvers with the sound of rhythmic thunder.

When looking up at Raiko, Touma was reminded of Mjolnir.

Raiko was a taiko drum that gained a humanoid form, while Mjolnir was a human who gained the form of a cylindrical drum.

It was an antithesis and thus Touma was reminded of the nature of his power and the power of Othinus.

Breaking versus creating, he was one who destroys and she was one who creates.

She was once an ordinary magician who gained the power of a god, while he was born with the power to oppose gods.

The outer barrier which she erected to surround the Hakurei barrier was greater in radius by a good kilometre.

In the space between the 2 barriers was the zone that spiky haired boy would fight her, without disturbing the more meddlesome individuals who lived within Gensokyo.

For 2,684 loops, the residents did very little.

Once Touma was directed to Kasen Ibaraki for training, as superficially they were similar in the way they possessed a right hand that could crush vengeful spirits and seemed to love preaching.

Despite the superficial similarities, their right arms were fundamentally different.

Ibaraki's arm was an artificial replacement to one that she lost that is easily blown apart by the **Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs** and similarly blown apart by Touma's **Fantasy Killer**.

It was senseless to compare a prosthetic with a real arm.

In fact at his core, he resembled the Hakurei Shrine Maiden more than anyone else.

He wasn't the type who trained.

He was someone who became more skilful after throwing himself into seemingly impossible odds.

He was someone who memorized patterns to achieve victory.

He was someone who lived in constant poverty, whose unfortunate financial situation has been used in many 4-koma.

He was someone who reluctantly solved incidents.

To those unaware of the effort he puts into solving incidents, he was the lazy penny pinching class cutter.

He was a Player 1 character.

It could be said that Gensokyo's residents had faith in the boy; or rather they were too lazy to do anything.

Komachi the slacker Shinigami did not care much for what was happening in the outside world.

In fact, she enjoyed the prolonged vacation.

In that outer world, the paradise that Othinus had created, the dead walked among the living with nothing amiss.

Without the factor that was **Imagine Breaker**, nothing could go amiss.

Gensokyo's own Player 1 main character did not feel like fighting a battle she did not have to participate in.

In the days before the 6th game, she had faced Gods on her own and won.

Shinki who ruled over Makai had once reduced the world she created into a blank void during her battle with that Shrine Maiden.

Othinus who ruled over the outer world wasn't all that different in Reimu's point of view.

She preferred to avoid battles outside her border to avoid any political nonsense in the future, advice she wished she had when she was younger.

If Touma was truly a Player 1 character, he would succeed eventually like she had.

Time and time again he would face down his final boss hitting the continue button over and over again.

Time and time again, the residents of Gensokyo would look onto the battle from the Hakurei Shrine fascinated to see what a non-spell card battle looked like.

The archbi...Gap Youkai had come to understand why the magician who bore the name Beast666 had taken such an interest in that boy and the lengths he had taken to manipulate his fate.

The playing field would always take various shapes and terrain on the Magic God's whim.

When the forceful minority finally convinced the Dragon God to take action, when the Dragon God's ambassador finally gathered the reluctant player characters to aid the foreign Player 1, the male Player 1 refused it and the ambassador wasn't all too keen to convince him.

So the battles between that God and that human raged on if it could even be called a battle.

The angry minority once gathered around Touma questioning his competency.

Eiki Shiki, a Yama, Komachi's superior, whose job was to judge the dead was understandably irritated at having no influx of dead from the outside world to judge.

She unlike her subordinate took her job very seriously.

It was quite rare for her to come to Gensokyo, but the matter at hand to her was something worth coming for.

Controlling the emotional state of his opponent was arguably Touma's greatest power. Through his words and actions, he could either break the opponents resolve or their concentration.

It worked on all manner of opponents, such as alchemists, all other forms of magician and gods.

In the end Eiki could find no fault in Touma with the **Cleansed Crystal Mirror**.

During a battle of preaching, Touma came out victorious.

Despite winning over some of those of the angry minority who wished for the incident to end, Gensokyo was a large place and the "minority" was still quite the large group.

Touma would fight many battles against this minority in both battle and debate.

Some battles would end up with an accidental groping, but there was no humour in it.

Normally such a groping would be performed by the main character accidentally to add humour to a story, but it was a perfectly serious legitimate attack especially with the **Fantasy Killer**.

His right hand was a dangerous threat to supernatural beings just like the famed Hakurei Yin-yang orbs.

The Fantasy Killer boy had gained a reputation not unlike the Shrine Maiden's.

There were some youkai who harboured negative thoughts regarding the spiky haired boy just as Othinus had predicted, but that did not stop that boy.

After all he was a Player 1 character.

A Player 1 character doesn't yield.

A Player 1 character won't by stopped by the ideals of others.

A Player 1 character simply pushes forward toward the ending destroying anything that appears in front of them.

The mistake Othinus made against Kamijou Touma was she never truly isolated him.

As long as he faced her, Touma had someone to talk to.

Placing him in Gensokyo had the opposite affect Othinus had intended.

It never dawned on Othinus that humans needed human interaction to function despite being a human herself.

She ceased regarding herself as human long ago when she cast off her eye.

She was half blinded to her human desire.

That human charged at her once again and she blew him apart again, but he would last a second longer after each loop.

There are limitless side stories to be told of Touma's time in Gensokyo, but how many will be told is uncertain.

A Player 1 character cannot be stopped.

Kamijou Touma had died once again, and once again he pushed continue.

* * *

[1] wiki/The_Grimoire_of_Marisa:_Reimu_Hakurei's_Spell_Cards

Notes:

Anything could have happened during all of those loops in NT9, which leads to a lack of focus and direction. In the end, you could have crammed all the fanfictions regarding TAMNI into NT9 and pass all of them off as one of the many worlds Othinus had created.


End file.
